The present invention relates to muffler assemblies and in particular to muffler assemblies of a type used to dampen exhaust noise produced by internal combustion engines. The invention specifically concerns such an arrangement having a catalytic converter therein.
Catalytic converters have been widely utilized with internal combustion engines, typically gasoline powered engines. In operation an oxidizing catalytic converter comprises a post combuster through which emissions from the internal combustion process are directed. The catalyst promotes the conversion of carbon monoxides and hydrocarbons in the emissions to carbon dioxide and water vapor.
In a typical application, the catalytic converter is located in the exhaust system as close to the exhaust engine manifold as practical. In this manner, advantage is taken of available heat in the exhaust gases to minimize the time lag in reaching the desired operating (reaction) temperature. The typical catalyst is a noble metal such as platinum or palladium.
As indicated above, typically catalytic converters have been utilized with gasoline powered internal combustion engines, rather than diesel engines such as truck engines. There are numerous reasons for this. For example, trucks typically have very limited space for the placement of catalytic equipment in the exhaust system. The largest space available is occupied by the muffler, leaving little if any room for effective placement of a catalytic converter. It is not generally reasonable to reduce the size of the muffler to allow for placement of a converter assembly. This is because reduction in the size of the muffler will generally lead to less sound attenuation and higher backpressure.
In addition, in a diesel powered truck system the acceptable amount of resistance to flow in the exhaust stream is strictly limited. More specifically, an effective muffler system for a diesel engine truck typically provides a backpressure close to the maximum backpressure allowable for efficient engine use. The added backpressure which would be introduced by placement of a conventional catalytic converter arrangement in the exhaust stream (in addition to the conventional muffler) would typically be unacceptably close to (if not over) the maximum backpressure allowable and would reduce fuel efficiency.
Nevertheless, there are reasons why it may be desirable to introduce a catalytic converter into a diesel exhaust flow stream. In particular, the catalyst allows for the oxidation of hydrocarbons in the gaseous phase, thereby reducing the concentration of hydrocarbons in the exhaust stream. Due to the concentration reduction, a lower amount of hydrocarbons would be adsorbed onto the surface of carbonaceous particles or soot in the stream. Thus there will be a mass reduction in the tailpipe emissions, if a catalytic converter can be efficiently utilized.
According to the present invention an apparatus is provided for modifying an exhaust stream of an engine. Herein the term xe2x80x9cmodifyingxe2x80x9d in this context is meant to refer to the conduct of at least two basic operations with respect to the exhaust stream: sound attenuation (muffling); and, catalytic conversion (catalyzed combustion of hydrocarbons in the exhaust gas stream). In typical preferred applications the apparatus is utilized for the modification of an exhaust stream of a diesel engine. In most typical applications, the apparatus is utilized as a muffler arrangement for the diesel engine of a vehicle, such as an over-the-highway truck.
The preferred apparatus according to the present invention comprises a muffler arrangement, a catalytic converter arrangement and flow direction means. The muffler arrangement generally has an exhaust inlet, exhaust outlet and means for sound attenuation. That is, exhaust gas is passed through the muffler arrangement from the inlet end through to the outlet end, with sound attenuation occurring within the muffler.
The catalytic converter arrangement is preferably positioned within the muffler arrangement between the exhaust inlet and the exhaust outlet. In general it is operatively positioned such that as exhaust gas is passed through the muffler arrangement, then passed through the catalytic converter. The catalytic converter is constructed and arranged such that in use it will effect a catalyzed conversion in the exhaust gas flow stream, i.e., oxidation of hydrocarbon components in the exhaust gas flow.
The means for flow direction generally comprises means directing the exhaust gases through the catalytic converter arrangement whenever the gases operably flow through the muffler arrangement from the exhaust inlet to the exhaust outlet. In a typical system this means comprises appropriate construction and configuration for the apparatus so that gas flow cannot bypass the catalytic converter arrangement while passing through the muffler.
A variety of arrangements may be utilized as the means for sound attenuation. Among them are included arrangements utilizing one or more resonating chambers for sound attenuation, within the muffler. Resonating chambers may be positioned both upstream and downstream of the catalytic converter arrangement. In typical constructions, substantial use would be made of downstream resonating chambers (or other downstream acoustic elements) to achieve substantial sound attenuation.
In one preferred apparatus, the means for sound attenuation includes a xe2x80x9csonic chokexe2x80x9d arrangement operably positioned within the muffler arrangement, as part of the downstream acoustics. A detailed description of a sonic choke arrangement is provided hereinbelow. In general, a sonic choke arrangement comprises a tube having a converging portion to a neck, with an expanded flange on an end thereof. The expanded flange is positioned on the most upstream end of the sonic choke, with the shape of the choke or tube converging rapidly from the flange to a narrowest portion in the neck, and then with a relatively slow divergence in progression from the neck toward the exhaust outlet.
In selected arrangements according to the present invention the catalytic converter arrangement is operatively positioned between an exhaust inlet and the downstream acoustics. The catalytic converter may comprise a metal foil core having an effective amount of catalyst dispersed thereon. In this context the term xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d is meant to refer to sufficient catalyst to conduct whatever amount of conversion is intended under the operation of the assembly. The term xe2x80x9cdispersed thereonxe2x80x9d is meant to refer to the catalyst operably positioned on the catalytic converter core, regardless of the manner held in place.
When the catalytic converter arrangement comprises a metal foil core, generally the core comprises corrugated foil coiled in arrangement to form a porous tube having an outer surface. In preferred arrangements, the outer surface is generally cylindrical and an outer protective sheet such as a metal sheet may be positioned around the core outer cylindrical surface. Preferred metal foil cores have a cell density, i.e., population density of passageways therethrough, of at least about 200 cells/in2 and more preferably about 400 cells/in2. Such an arrangement can be formed from corrugated stainless sheeting of about 0.0015 inches (0.001-0.003 inch) thick.
A variety of catalysts may be utilized in assemblies according to the present invention including platinum, palladium, rhodium and vanadium.
In certain alternate embodiments the catalytic converter core may comprise a porous ceramic core. A typical such core will be formed from extruded cordierite (a magnesia alumina silicate) and have an effective amount of catalyst dispersed thereon. Preferably the cell density of passageways through such a ceramic core is at least about 200 cells/in2 and preferably at least about 400 cells/in2.
In preferred arrangements wherein the catalytic converter core comprises ceramic, the ceramic core is provided in a generally cylindrical configuration, with an outer cylindrical surface. The ceramic core is preferably protected by the catalytic converter arrangement being provided with a flexible, insulating mantle wrapped around the core outer surface. The insulating mantle will preferably be secured in place by the positioning of an outer metal wrap therearound. In preferred arrangements the outer metal wrap is provided with side flanges, operably folded over upstream and downstream faces of the catalytic converter core. Preferably a soft, flexible insulating rope gasket is positioned adjacent any such folds or flanges, to inhibit crumbling of the ceramic core during the manufacture and installation process and to provide a seal for the less durable insulating mantle materials.
Preferred arrangements according to the present invention include a flow distribution arrangement constructed and arranged to direct the exhaust flow substantially evenly against the catalytic converter. In particular, the catalytic converter core member may be described as having a most upstream face. Preferably the flow distribution element is constructed and arranged to direct flow relatively evenly across the upstream face of the catalytic converter core member. In one preferred embodiment, which is described and shown the flow distribution element comprises a porous tube having an end with a xe2x80x9cstar crimpxe2x80x9d, i.e. a type of folded end closure, therein. In another, a domed, perforated baffle member positioned between the exhaust inlet and the porous core member upstream face serves as a flow distribution element. In still another, curved surfaces are used to generate a radial diffuser inlet.
It has been determined that there is a preferred positioning of the porous core member between the flow distribution element and the downstream acoustics. More specifically, preferably the porous core member is positioned within about 1 inch to 6 inches from the flow distribution element; and, preferably the core member is also positioned within about 1 inch to 6 inches from the re-entrant tube inlet for the downstream acoustics. Also, a preferred open area fraction for the flow distribution element can be defined. Detailed descriptions with respect to this is provided herein below.
In addition, according to the present invention an apparatus for providing a relatively even fluid (typically gas) flow velocity across a conduit (typically having a substantially circular cross section) is provided. In general the apparatus is adapted for generating even flow in a situation in which gases pass into an arrangement through an inlet tube having a first diameter (cross-sectional size) to a chamber having a second diameter (cross-sectional size) greater than the first diameter. Typically, a domed perforated diffusion baffle having a second diameter greater than the first (inlet) diameter, is located downstream from the inlet tube. What is needed, is an arrangement to provide for direction of gases against the domed perforated diffusion baffle in such a manner that as the fluid or gases pass therethrough, an even flow distribution (i.e. velocity of gases or volume of gases directed against any point in cross section) is provided. This is accomplished by positioning a bell shaped radial diffuser element upstream from the domed perforated diffusion baffle and downstream from the inlet tube. The bell shaped radial diffuser element generally comprises an expanding bell having a shape similar to the bell of a musical instrument. Preferred sizes and curvatures are described herein. In general the bell allows for expansion of the gases as they approach the dome perforated diffusion baffle for even flow distribution. Such arrangements may be utilized in a variety of muffler constructions including ones having catalytic converters therein.
The invention also includes within its scope a method of modifying the exhaust stream of a diesel engine for both sound attenuation and catalytic conversion. The method includes a step of conducting catalytic conversion within a muffler assembly. Preferred manners of conducting these steps are provided herein below.